Mercenary Tao
How Mercenary Tao joined the Tourney Tao was born in Age 459, just two years before the King Piccolo wars which his brother Shen served in. Even though he was younger, Tao was always one step ahead of his older brother and a rivalry then grew between them. They began to fight over the smallest things and eventually, a simple spilled bowl of rice was enough to break them apart. Though it was never stated, Tao must have gained immortality in some sort of way causing him to live for over two hundred years. At the age of 279, Tao started his career as a mercenary for hire. One day, at a bar in South City, Tao was made fun of for his hairstyle by Mr. Satan and the master of the Satan Castle, so Tao killed the master and heavily injured Mr. Satan. Tao trained the young Tien Shinhan during his days with the Crane School, and was a major influence to Tien. A month after the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, Tao had been hired by Shang Tsung to assassinate a super female being named Supergirl. Sensing those form Krypton cannot be hurt by normal means, Tao desires to collect Kryptonite to use unconventional means. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Tao has his hands behind his back. After the announcer calls his name Tao does four Crane strikes, then points his index finger out as the camera zooms saying "Be glad you'll meet your fate at the hands of Mercenary Tao!" Special Moves Dodon Ray (Neutral) Tao fires a superheated ray from the tip of his finger. Pressure Point Attack (Side) Tao uses his tongue or fingers to pierce the opponent's temple, striking their pressure point. Crane Beak Slash (Up) Tao jumps into the air swinging his hands like a crane scooping its beak. Crane Wing Sword (Down) Tao uses his sword to fly at the opponent while slicing with the blade. Crane Style Assassin Strike (Hyper Smash) As he says "You dare to mock me?", Tao punches the opponent and knees them in their face, punches them in the stomach, and then hits them with a flurry of finger strikes. Then, he kicks them into the air and double axe handle punches them into the ground. Finally, as he says "I'll finish you off!", Tao knees the lying opponent in the stomach, inflicting a great deal of damage. Ultimate Final Strategy (Final Smash) Tao launches his pillar at that opponent, however when close enough, Tao's opponent kicks him. Tao begs for mercy by saying "Please forgive me!", making the opponent walk away. While the opponent is caught off-guard, Tao pulls out a grenade laughing maniacally and says "You fell for it!" and throws it at the opponent, exploding in front of the opponent and inflicting a great amount of damage. Victory Animations #Tao rubs his pillar and says "You're through already? How disappointing." #*Tao rubs his pillar and says "This job is done." (Supergirl, Master Roshi or Kid Goku victories only) #Tao does four Crane-like swipes, then thrusts his sword and says "Hmph! And to think I actually get paid for this!" #*Tao does four Crane-like swipes, then thrusts his sword and says "I'm tired of babysitting!" (Arale victories only) #*Tao does four Crane-like swipes, then thrusts his sword and says "Hmph, you traitor!" (Tien or Chiaotzu victories only) #Tao strikes the pressure point on the loser's (2nd place in Multiplayer) forehead causing a Stamina KO cry then says "I believe I've made my... point." On-Screen Appearance Tao rides his pillar to his starting point and says "Aloha!" Special Moves *I don't need my hands or legs to defeat you. I'll just use my tongue! (When fighting General Blue or Aquaman) *Hmph! whethere he did or not, you're still about to die. (When fighting Master Roshi) *Underestimating my power will be the last mistake you ever make! (When fighting Kid Goku) *Old man?! How dare you! (When fighting Arale) *Hmph, you think you can take me? Well then let's put you away nice and easy. (When fighting Tien or Tigress) *Hmph, the traitorous little kid, huh? I'll dispose of you easily! (When fighting Chiaotzu) Trivia *Mercenary Tao's rival is a female Kryptonian named Kara Zor-el, better known as Supergirl. *Mercenary Tao shares his English voice actor with Dusty, Steve Bender, Drunken Chu, Captain Kuro, Ogodei, Darkhammer, Akisame Koetsuji, Diavolo, Dr. Gero, Supreme Kai and Kharlan. *Mercenary Tao shares his Japanese voice actor with Cao Cao, Kanden, Kenshi, Solrock, Yaridovich, I.M. Eddie, Silver Samurai, Aerodactyl, Kenji, Blade, Eyrie and Burter. *Mercenary Tao shares his French voice actor with Natsu Dragneel, Kamen Rider Decade, Kenshi, Takayuki Furuichi, Lloyd Irving, Ghazan and Jaswant. *Mercenary Tao shares his German voice actor with Yves St. La Roache and Brood. *Mercenary Tao shares his Arabic voice actor with Shaheen, Shew, King Enma, Shocker, Alex Mason, Zeed, Yamato Kikkawa, Skull Bozu, Raditz, Broly, Zato-1 and Potemkin. *Mercenary Tao shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Lee Pai Long and Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen